Water Fight
by Phoenix-or-the-fire
Summary: on a hot day what do the titans do? have a water fight of course. Too bad for the team against Aqualad... or is it?


_sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I was having too much fun imagining this happening to care really._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>It was the day after the Brotherhood of Evil had been defeated and all the Titans were still at the Titans West tower. As it was the middle of the summer it was about 90 to 100 degrees out and all the titans felt as if they were melting into puddles.<p>

They were all currently in the common room, Raven had used her magic to take the windows down and they were all hoping for a breeze of any kind to come their way. No luck so far, and it didn't help that the air conditioner was broken.

"Dudes," Beast Boy muttered, "we needa find something to do to cool us down."

"I would suggest the ice skating rink, but its sure to be packed and we'll feel like sardines if we go there," Jinx replied. There was a general murmur of agreement to these two.

"How about the lake for a water fight?" everyone turned to look at the speaker, Raven.

Everyone was stunned, not that Raven had spoken up, or that she had even suggested something, but because it was a damn good idea.

"How did we fail to think of that before?" someone asked

"Dunno, but Raven what about the sun? If its hot in the shade it'll be killer out of it." another replied and then asked

"I can use my magic to call up some cloud cover, but I'm not sure how long it'll last for." she replied

After a few minutes of lazy discussion, everyone agreed and Herald opened a portal for them to the lake. Raven put the windows back up and then they all left. Once there Raven used her magic to form a cloud cover and all the titans split into two groups for the water fight. Unsurprisingly it was boys vs. girls.

The guys were all sniggering as if they knew something that the girls didn't.

"Ok, wha' is it?" Argent asked them getting annoyed at their antics.

"Oh nothing," Kid Flash said, sending a sidelong glance at Aqualad.

The girls ignored him and then Robin decided to say each team had five minutes to discuss strategy. They each went into a huddle and talked amongst themselves.

...

-with the boys-

"Man this is gonna be too easy. We got Aqualad." Cyborg stated.

"Hear, hear," a few others agreed. Aqualad was just standing there looking fully proud of himself. The boys decided no further discussion was needed.

"But, can not Raven use her powers to catch the water, brother?" Lightning questioned Thunder, but loud enough for the other boys to hear.

"Some of it maybe, but definitely not all of it" Robin answered him instead.

...

-with the girls-

"This was not a great idea Raven," Jinx stated, "the boys have Aqualad, he can CONTROL water!"

A few of the other girls seemed to realize this and started to freak out, only to be calmed with the next thing Raven said.

"You guys do know I can use my telekinesis to control the water right? Also I know a spell to make the water chase them until it hits its target," after she said that she looked at Starfire, "its the same spell I use for Cy and BB's stankball"

"EEEEE," Star squealed, "that will be most helpful, and fun to watch. Also I seem to remember when you were still of the Hive, Jinx, and you sent a wave at us with your hexes after stealing from us our tower."

"Thats true," Jinx responded, "I could use my bad luck on them again," she said with an evil grin. "time to get back at Kid Flash"

"Time for our fun to begin then girls?" Bee asked. They all nodded and walked back to meet the guys.

...

"Time to begin then," Robin stated

"START NOW!" Cyborg yelled.

With all the boys smirking, Aqualad sent a massive ball of water at the girls. Without bothering to watch it hit its target, he turned to respond to Robins high five and laugh with the rest of the boys.

The only two who weren't laughing and praising the 'brilliance' of their plan were Thunder and Lightning. They were watching Raven use her telekinesis to catch the water.

"Should we tell them brother?" Lightning questioned.

"Yes, I shall go and tell them." Thunder replied to his brother, and then walked over to Robin and Aqualad. As he got over there and was about to point out their mistake to the other boys, Aqualad and Robin felt something wet splat on the backs of their heads.

The boys all turned to look at the girls, and their humor was replaced by looks of shock and confusion. The ball of water hadn't hit and soaked the girls like they thought. It was just floating in midair suspended by a black aura they all knew so well.

They watched as Raven split up the ball so that there was an individual one for each boy, which then floated down to meet their alloted targets. While most of the boys were shocked into silence Speedy and Kid Flash shouted out their thoughts on the matter.

"_Cheaters!_" Speedy yelled, while Kid Flash was shouting something about being too fast for the water to keep up with.

Raven started saying her spell, and as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin knew it well they all shouted in unison "RUN!" The rest of the boys seemed confused and then Raven finished her spell and the intent became apparent.

Each of the boys started running for their lives so they could avoid being hit by the "EVIL WATER BALLS" as Beast Boy had put it.

The girls sat and watched in amusement as the boys started getting hit. Once they were hit, instead of trying to get the girls they decided to sit back and watch the show.

Hotspot was the only one to escape his, since when the ball came too close to him it just vaporized in midair. Raven also couldn't be bothered thinking of a heat resistant spell.

Finally there where only three boys left. They had special water balls though. Kid Flash Speedy and Aqualad, and they went down in that order.

Kid Flash's one rounded him up and brought near to the lake where Jinx used her hexes to send a huge wave crashing onto him (Argent had been holding her up over the water with a plasma hand). Speedy's let the arrow pass through it, but sucked up some of the electricity and held it within it so when Speedy was hit he got a shock too. Aqualads was the funniest though, each time he tried to use his powers to get it to stop or go away, some more water came out of the lake and added to it. When it finally hit him, it was twice the size of his body.

At that stage everyone else was out and were watching him run from the giant water ball, laughing all the while.

...

Once Aqualad had been hit they all just decided to jump in the lake and play around.

"You know," Robin stated loudly enough for everyone to hear and turn their attention to him. "I could be argued that Raven cheated by using her powers like that." _Of course_ the boys started murmuring in agreement.

"Well yes, Robin, it could" Raven stated, "But seeing as how Aqualad was the first to use his powers, it is more likely to be seen as I used mine in self defense."

This shut up all the boys and caused the girls to start laughing.

...

From then when they had water fights, they always agreed on power rules before-hand.


End file.
